Flots boueux des souvenirs
by namayu
Summary: Gojyô en apprend plus sur Sanzo, et les souvenirs douloureux refont surface. Rated T for language


_L'eau s'élargit en larges ondes qui s'évanouissent progressivement autour de mon corps. Je me sens frissonner. Est-ce le froid, ou le contact de cette eau glacée contre ma peau qui me ramène des années en arrière? Je ne sais pas... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je savoure cet instant de solitude, dans l'air calme et frais de la nuit. Enfin, les trois autres dorment et je peux profiter d'un moment de paix, de calme... un instant où je suis enfin seul au monde..._

_Je ferme les yeux, pour savourer le silence et le doux clapotis de l'eau contre mon corps._

—_Oi, K'so bonzu... tu peux me filer ton briquet...?_

_Et merde... Évidemment, c'était trop beau !_

—_Dégage, le _kappa_... tu peux pas me foutre la paix?!_

—_Oh, c'est bon ! Je ne te demande que ton briquet..._

—_Dégage de là et fous-moi la paix, _kappa_ de merde._

—_Eh bien, le grand Genjô Sanzo _Hoshi_ est de mauvais poil... encore... _

—_Tsssss_

_Le regard qu'il pose sur moi à cet instant me gène. Mon corps se raidit. Alors, pour échapper à ces deux yeux brûlants qui semblent percer les ténèbres pour me souiller, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans l'eau. Pour me dérober à son regard de braise qui me salit... Ou plutôt pour échapper à mes souvenirs._

_Sur la rive, l'autre crétin rigole._

—_Voyez-vous ça... Je ne savais pas que les moines avaient l'épiderme si pudibond! Quelle pudeur, ô Sanzo-_sama_...!!! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de votre part, raille-t-il en faisant une révérence grotesque. On dirait une vierge au bain..._

_Il éclate alors de rire à cette idée. Et le voir se tortiller sur la berge en ricanant me rend brusquement furieux. C'est à cause de cela, je crois, que les mots m'ont échappé. Il n'y a que ce _baka_ qui réussisse à me faire sortir de mes gonds au point de parler... De parler de CA. Oui, il n'y a que lui auprès de qui j'en vienne à trahir mes blessures enfouies... Rien que pour le faire taire. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous est le plus crétin._

_Les mots se sont échappés de ma bouche avant même que je puisse les retenir. Avant même de réaliser. Au moment où j'en prend brusquement conscience, il est trop tard... Beaucoup trop tard._

—_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que je le suis encore ? Ai-je ricané, sarcastique..._

_Trop tard. Je me fige dans l'eau lorsque je réalise ce que je viens de dire... Trop tard, trop tard maintenant... Pourvu que ce crétin ne comprenne pas..._

_Il s'arrête de rigoler et redresse sa grande carcasse, pour me regarder._

—_Hein?! De quoi tu... ?_

_Pourvu que... pourvu que... pourvu que..._

_Mais tout à coup, je sens ses yeux s'agrandir dans la nuit. J'en déduis aussitôt qu'il a compris de quoi je parlais. Merde, vous pouvez compter sur ce crétin pour toujours faire le contraire de ce que vous attendez de lui!_

—_Tu veux dire que tu es... Tu n'es pas... _

_Il hésite encore, tant son esprit semble refuser l'énormité de l'idée._

—_Oh merde... oh merde..., se met-il alors à balbutier... avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau. Sanzo... Tu as...!_

_Il s'esclaffe de plus en plus, incapable de respirer._

_Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je ne veux plus entendre son ricanement stupide qui me poursuit._

—_Elle était belle, hein ? Me dis pas que tu as fait le mur de ton petit couvent pour aller voir ta belle en pleine nuit, comme un gosse! Bon sang, c'est trop drôle!! Qui aurait cru ça de notre grand Sanzo-_sama Hoshi

_Les souvenirs amers et violents remontent en moi, à la surface, comme la vase à la surface de cette eau noire dans laquelle je m'enfonce peut à peu... Ne plus l'entendre... Ne plus rien entendre..._

—_Non, ce n'est pas ça? Alors, c'est un joli petit moine de ton couvent qui a eu l'honneur de tes faveurs ...?_

_L'eau noire m'engloutit progressivement. J'entends encore les cris de mes assaillants qui me poursuivent. Il me semble sentir encore leurs mains sales qui m'agrippent, se posent sur moi... Et derrière, le rire de Gojyô._

—_Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus ?... Me dis pas que tu as été voir une professionnelle, tout de même, Ta Sainteté... Rigole-t-il de plus bel._

_Mes pieds trébuchent, rendus lourds par l'eau. Mes membres s'engourdissent... Mes paupières me brûlent... Je me sens trahi, sali, abîmé... Cassé..._

* * *

Sur la berge, Gojyo s'arrêta de rire. Et son rire mourut tout seul au fond de sa gorge : la dernière possibilité venait de se faire jour dans son esprit. Comme une explosion dont l'aveuglant embrasement aurait tout illuminé d'un jour nouveau...

—Oh putain merde! Souffle-t-il.

* * *

_Bien... Il a compris... Au moins, cela aura eu le mérite de faire taire son rire imbécile... Alors que je perds pieds dans la vase, je le devine sur la rive. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est son air hagard. Ahuri. Il a l'air perdu... Mon sourire devant sa tête de crétin bouche bée s'évanouit au fond de l'eau noire qui me submerge... Enfin, tout est noir... Tout est silencieux... Tout est calme._

* * *

SANZOOO!!!!

Je n'ai pas réfléchi : j'ai sauté à l'eau et nagé comme un désespéré... Merde... Merde... Merde... Je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose tandis que je nage de toutes mes forces pour atteindre le point où les cheveux blonds ont disparu. Merde... Merde... Merde... Dans mon esprit embrumé, je comprends brusquement un foule de choses... Son refus de s'attacher... Sa solitude obstinée... Sa fureur à l'idée du moindre contact humain... Ses frémissements dégoûtés lorsqu'il arrive que l'un de nous le frôle par mégarde. Et surtout, surtout, ce désespoir et cette colère qui sourdent silencieusement au fond de ses prunelles... Merde... merde... Merde... Comment aimer quand on vous a fait la haine ? Je plonge sans réfléchir. A tâtons dans l'eau boueuse, mes mains cherchent... agrippent quelque chose... Est-ce un poignet ? Un bras ? Un cou ? Je ne sais pas... Et je m'en fous. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je tente désespérément de remonter son corps vers la surface... Il est inerte... Comme un poids mort. L'espace d'un instant, je me dis que ce sont sans doute les souvenirs qui maintiennent ce corps habituellement si frêle au fond de la vase... Que s'il est si lourd à traîner dans l'eau, c'est à cause du poids de sa détresse...

Merde... Sanzo... Merde, ne fais pas ça...

Nous restons longuement assis sur la berge... sans un mot... Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil tandis que son regard se perd sur le lac... Punaise, on peut dire qu'il me doit la vie, celui-là...

Incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre le flot de sensations violentes qui m'envahit, je m'effondre dans l'herbe.

—Merde, tu peux te vanter de m'avoir foutu la trouille de ma vie, petit moine!

Mes mots sont légers. Et mes lèvres esquissent un vague sourire. Comme pour atténuer l'image encore trop vive de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourtant... Pourtant... Ma voix tremble encore dans ma gorge.

Il ne réplique rien. Il a enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux qu'il maintient serrés entre ses bras trop maigres.

—Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, Sanzo ?

Je sens que j'hésite, au moment où je lui pose cette question doucement.

Le silence n'est troublé que par le doux clapotis de l'eau.

Tout à coup, je vois ses épaules s'affaisser brusquement . Elles sont secouées par des spasmes irréguliers. Qu'est-ce que.. ? Sanzo ? Sanzo est... en train de pleurer ? Punaise, et moi qui n'ai jamais su consoler une femme! Comment saurai-je consoler un être aussi fier et aussi fragile que l'est Sanzo ? Je suis incapable de trouver les mots qui le soulageraient de sa détresse... Alors, maladroitement, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules... Il se raidit un instant, avant que je le sente se détendre... Son corps est toujours secoué par ses tremblements qui ne veulent pas s'apaiser. Il me semble entendre ses sanglots étouffés.

—Faut pas pleurer, ça va s'arranger...

Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise ? Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ? Est-ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise que ça ne fera qu'empirer ? Qu'il a pas fini de pleurer, que la leçon n'est jamais apprise ? (1) Alors, la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à lui murmurer tout bas, ce sont ces mots si vains...

—Faut pas pleurer, ça va s'arranger...

Comme une berceuse un peu triste.

Il relève alors la tête et me dévisage de ses yeux brûlants. J'ai un hoquet de surprise : il ne pleure pas... Il rit. Sanzo est en train de rire. Ce que j'ai pris pour des sanglots qui secouaient ses frêles et pâles épaules, ce sont en réalités les spasmes d'un rire étouffé.

—San... zo, ai-je soufflé, bouleversé par cette vision.

—J'ai entendu une voix, au fond de l'eau. La voix de mon maître...

_Sois fort, Genjô Sanzo..._

Nos yeux se croisent et, au fond, je vois une lueur fière et sauvage qui brille, plus vibrante que jamais. Si forte qu'elle semble irradier de ses yeux dans les ténèbres.

Sur son visage rayonne une nouvelle détermination... Indomptée. Indomptable...

Je pousse un faible soupir de soulagement. Et à mon tour, mes yeux se portent sur le lac. Nous ne disons plus rien. Mais le regard de Sanzo brûle au fond de moi. Me communique sa force... Une intense envie de vivre... La détermination de poursuivre la voie tracée... La force de continuer.

* * *

(1) paroles tirées de la chanson « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais » de Bénabar. 


End file.
